Nightmare in a Nightmare In a Nightmare?
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Funny story, it's got Obidala in it. Padmé appears to be having a nightmare, within a nightmare...in another nightmare? Please R&R!


**A/N: Just something that came to mind one day, awhile ago. I have to warn you, it's pretty weird...see how screwed up my brain is?...Oh well...innocent smile**

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you thought! **

* * *

**Nightmare in a Nightmare?...In a Nightmare? **

"Hon, do you rememb--" Padmé stopped and stared into the room. Anger and shock boiled through her veins as she saw what was happening. Her husband, Obi-Wan, was making out with another woman.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She shrieked.

Obi-Wan turned, and looked at her, not at all surprised. "Truth is, I don't love you anymore." he said, indifferently, going back to making out with that other..whore.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Padmé screamed, bolting up in bed, drenched in sweat. She turned and saw that Obi-Wan wasn't in the bed. She got up and walked down the hallway. She frowned when she heard two people talking. She stared in shock, a squeak making it past her lips. Obi-Wan was making out with another woman, again. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She shrieked.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Padmé screamed, sitting up in bed, quickly squeezing her eyes shut, wishing not to see Obi-Wan and another woman making out. She opened her eyes slowly, relief washing through her as she saw Obi-Wan sitting up as well, looking at her, his brows creased with worry.

"OH THANK THE GODS!" Padmé said, wrapping her arms around him with relief. "I had a nightmare within a nightmare!"

"What was it about?" Obi-Wan asked softly, hugging her as well.

"That you were making out with other woman! Thank Gods that's just a dream."

"Oh, no hon, that wasn't a nightmare. That really happened."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I do that every Thursday."

"YOU MAKE OUT WITH OTHER WOMEN EVERY THURSDAY!" Padmé screeched out.

Obi-Wan nodded, looking at her as if to say 'What the hell's wrong with you.'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She wailed.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Padmé screamed, sitting up in bed. She turned and was shocked to find..that she was in a single bed, in her old apartment. She scrambled out of bed, calling Obi-Wan's name. She went to a calender and found..that it was several years _before_ she had married Kenobi.

"WHAT!" She yelled in disbelief. "This can't be right!" she flipped through the calender, and sure enough, she was in the past...Her head lifted up as she heard two people talking. _Not again.._she thought, as she walked towards the sounds. She felt she was going to be sick, as she turned the corner and saw Obi-Wan making out with...

"ANAKIN!!!!" She screamed in horror. "EW!! NO! GROSS! THIS!...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"

"EW!!!!!!!!!!!" She closed her eyes, and turned, running blindly down the hallway. She faintly heard her name being called, but she ignored it. The image of Anakin and Obi-Wan making out was imprinted. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." was all she said, and she shuddered. She gagged as she sagged against the wall, she had tried to find the doorway, but this damn hallway seemed to be going on forever. She had her eyes closed when she felt something touch her shoulder briefly. She screamed and scrambled away, finally opening her eyes and saw...

"Bibble?!" Padmé said, incredulously. Bibble smiled, and held his hand out.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said, in a deep voice, not his own.

Padmé stared at him in disbelief. "Wha..wait? WHAT? THAT'S NOT YOUR VOICE!" She screamed, standing up, getting ready to run, but Bibble grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway..going the wrong way. "You're going the wrong way!" She yelled, her voice getting higher at each word. She turned as they passed a room, the door open, and shuddered violently as inside she saw Mace Windu making out with Dormé. _What the hell is this all?_ She asked herself, as Bibble continued to drag her down. Suddenly they came to a door, where Bibble stopped, looking at her. She looked at him, and shrugged, reaching for the doorknob, but before she could open it, Bibble spoke.

"Follow the white rabbit, Padmé." And he disappeared. She opened the door, to find herself in a forest. Suddenly, a white rabbit hopped in front of her. She shrieked with delight and yelled

"A BUNNY!"and she ran after it, as it hopped away. "COME HERE, BUNNY! COME TO MOMMY!" she yelled, her arms outstretched, smiling like a maniac.

Suddenly a voice boomed out, "Follow the rabbit, you will not! Go through the hole, you must!" Padmé skidded to a stop, and looked around..for that..hole. She ran over to it, and looked up into the sky. "Where will it take me?" she asked to the sky. "Back to your own world, you must go." the voice boomed. She shrugged and jumped into the hole. As she fell, she realized that this was a very..very..very deep hole, and so she just..floated there, her hair whipping her face, and tried to make herself comfortable. Hey, at least she didn't have to go pee...Suddenly everything went black and the next thing she knew, she was laying in a soft..soft bed. She lifted her head, thinking she was home, but boy, was she wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a body, and she turned her head, expecting Obi-Wan, but instead she saw Palpatine, and his hideous face. "Hello, my pretty." he growled, attempting to touch her. "OMG! EW! GROSS! GET AWAY!" she scrambled off the bed, and fell with a soft thud. He advanced toward her, but she was already at the door, and she opened it, expecting to see a hallway, instead she saw munchkins (sp?) singing, and a beautiful lady in the middle..with wings..and a wand..thing..Padmé ran towards them as fast as she could, which was pretty damn fast, and stopped in front of the beautiful lady. "Can you help me get home?" Padmé asked, her eyes wide, the shit scared out of her. She turned and saw Palpy advancing towards her, and she screamed, hiding behind the..'queen'. The queen smiled and waved her wand towards Palpy, and suddenly he exploded. Suddenly red shoes were presented before Padmé. The queen spoke once.

"Wear these shoes, tap them together three times, while saying..'There's no place like home'"

Padmé nodded, put on the red shoes, and tapped them three times, closed her eyes, and whispered,

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home.."

Padmé stood, she no longer could hear the munchkins singing, instead, she heard the telltale singing of birds, and could hear water on a beach. Padmé slowly opened her eyes, and they widened with shock. She stood on a balcony, over looking..the Lake Retreat's lake. She turned around, and hurriedly walked into the home. How had she gotten from Coruscant...to Naboo?

"Padmé." She heard her name being called, and she turned to the sound of the voice. She beamed as she saw Obi-Wan standing there, smiling at her, leaning against the wall.

"Obi-Wan!" she yelled, running towards him, and she leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. They settled on the beach outside a few minutes later, just listening. They kissed again, and Padmé smiled. A comfortable silence issued between them, until she couldn't take it. She asked one question, her hand upon his chest, his arm around her waist, the breeze blowing their hair.

"Obi-Wan, you don't happen to make out with other ladies every Thursday, do you?"

**The end!**


End file.
